hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Antarctica (Ari Fryxell)
Antarctica '''(南極大陸, Nankyokutairiku) is a fan-made character meant to be a part of the anime/manga '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is given the human name, Ana Fryxell '(アリ・フリクスエル, ''Ana Furikusueru). '''Appearance Antarctica has a small frame and is rather short. She has extremely messy, wind-blown, black hair from living in the harsh, arid conditions in her continent/country. She has brownish freckles on her face (which look a bit awkward to some of the other countries). She has faded blue eyes because her eyes represent the antartic ice, every year she loses a little bit more sight because of the melting of them. She usually wears a close fitting red/maroon, fur lined and hooded, pea coat that is fastened with straps to prevent it from ripping off in the gale force winds. She also wears fur lined, black denim pants that are form fitting to trap the heat in close to her body (although she is quite used to the cold) and she also wears a chain with a flashlight and a pair of mittens attached to it on her pants. She sports a pair of lace up, black or tan combat boots. She looks as old as America but is the oldest out of all of the countries. Personality and Interests Antarctica is shy, but has a very vibrant personality once she is around people long enough. She is also quite young, so she is rather naive and some of her actions come off to other nations as immature. Because she hasn't been around other nations very long she is reluctant to trust them when she meets them. She enjoys hunting and mountain climbing and other winter sports. She also despises warm weather, in fact she gets feverish when she is in weather that is above 50 degrees for too long because of the fact that she is used to living in below freezing temperatures. She is rather fond of the birds and seals that inhabit her home and would often talk or sing to them when she was little. Antarctica really just wants to fit in with the other nations and getting recognition is her main goal. She is not technically recognized as a country (she is a territory) and this frustrates her. She also wishes to visit her brother in the Arctic sometime when she can and would like to visit with Russia more often. She also hopes to meet Scotland someday because she got her name from him. Relationships America Main Article: America She is not too fond of the United States, partially because of the fact that him and Russia don't get along at all and she looks towards Russia like an older brother and mentor. America annoys her because he visits her randomly and he is loud and irritating. He also licks the ice and gets his tongue stuck to it which means that she has to help him get it un-stuck. He also never lets her talk or show him anything about her continent and she likes taking pride in her home, so she thinks he's quite mean in conversations and very arrogant. England Main Article: England Antarctica likes England. She is friends with him because he has claimed territory in her country. She doesn't mind this however because the Antarctic Treaty is established so no one can fight at her home. England comes to visit her often and brings her lots of tea which she likes because it is warm and tastes different than water (which is usually all that she drinks because there is an abundance of it). England has several "houses" in his antarctic territory which Antarctica loves visiting to talk to him. France Main Article: France She rather dislikes France. She doesn't enjoy it when he visits her partially because his accent is confusing and he always brings her snails which don't taste like fish (she thinks they're gross). He is also too romantic for her because romance is unfamiliar territory for her, it angers her when France talks to her in his usual "romantic" tone. New Zealand Main Article: New Zealand Meeting New Zealand when her explorer, Robert Falcon Scott ventured down to explore at the same time as Russia. As New Zealand is one of the closest to her, they get along quite well. Norway Main Article: Norway Norway visits Antarctica quite often and she likes his visits because he brings her things to study and "mess around" with. She thinks that Norway is very smart and his intelligence fascinates her. Norway sometimes finds Antarctica trying to imitate him by using his vocabulary. Norway also constantly visits one of Antarctica's Islands a lot and that's where a lot of the penguins are so She often see's him there and teaches him to catch the penguins and play "tag" with them. Russia Main Article: Russia Antarctica's relationship with Russia is relatively strong in her opinion (although Russia barely remembers ever meeting her). Russia was the first to find Antarctica and meet her so she values him as her first real friend. He gave her no real aid or help, but up until that point she had believed that her and her brother were the only countries on earth. She thought that Russia was very kind (even though she was afraid of his pipe) and offered him a penguin in return for his visit which he kindly refused. Russia is now a member of the Antarctic Treaty. 'Siblings' Antarctica's closest "sibling" is the Arctic (or Greenland). They have always been rather close even though they fight every now and then. Antarctica has never been to Greenland's home although Greenland has visited her numerous times to survey the wildlife. Greenland has a completely opposite personality from Antarctica, but somehow they still get along. Name Antartica's name came from a Scottish cartographer. It is the romanized version of the Greek word "antarktike" or "antarktikos", meaning "opposite of the Arctic", or "opposite of the North". Her surname, 'Fryxell, '''was derived from the freshwater lake ''located in Antarctica, Lake Fryxell. Trivia * She has ties to 49 different countries currently because of the Antarctic Treaty that began in 1959. Her technical birthday would be the date that the Antarctic Treaty was put in place which was December 1, 1959. * Antarctica had been isolated for some time until she was discovered by Russia, whom she met with briefly before he returned to his home. * Although she is not technically an Axis Power, she has strong connections with some of them. Category:Continents Category:Antarctica Category:Female Characters